


Four Hands and Then Away

by Zendelai



Series: Sharing Different Heartbeats [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Poe, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zendelai/pseuds/Zendelai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varied drabbles and prompt responses featuring Poe Dameron & Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said with No Space Between Us

Finn is close – too close, yet not close enough. 

Finn’s so close that Poe can see the galaxy laid bare in his dark eyes; the individual hairs scattered between his furrowed brows; the day’s old stubble emphasizing his strong jaw. Finn’s breath tickles Poe’s lips, smelling of tea leaves and mint, and Poe’s lips involuntarily part. 

The time before this moment – this sweet closeness, the pair only separated by a hairsbreadth of air – becomes a blur. Poe vaguely remembers Finn returning from another wild crusade, chasing down the First Order as a mockery of their attempts to catch Finn. “Traitor” the First Order calls Finn; the Resistance prefers “Hero”. 

He missed Finn, Poe knows. He missed his laughter, his smile, his determination, his loyalty. Poe couldn’t help but pull Finn into a tight embrace the moment that he saw him again, burying his nose into Finn’s shoulder, his senses assaulted by the sight and smell of his own leather jacket on a man more deserving of it than him. 

And now they’re here.

Close.

So _close_.

Finn looks worried. No, worried isn’t quite it; perhaps hopeful?

The Resistance fighters milling around them of no import to Poe, he mutters into Finn’s lips, “I missed you, Finn.”

All worry banishes from Finn’s expression to be replaced by overwhelming hope and joy. “I haven’t showered in a week, Poe.”

Poe falls back, laughter escaping him in bursts. 

A flush creeping up his neck, Finn continues, “But I missed you too.”

Piloting has made Poe accustomed to pushing aside the feelings of nerves and danger. He ignores the way that his stomach simultaneously rises into his throat and falls into his groin when he presses his lips against Finn’s; not for any length of time, just enough to give him a taste of Finn’s heat. He pulls away, grinning, from a wide-eyed and slack-jawed Finn. 

“Take a shower and let’s catch up, alright?” Poe says.

Finn mutters something between “Yeah” and “Okay” that comes out more like “Yokay”, and Poe leaves with a mischievous schoolboy’s grin. 


	2. Hot Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt response on tumblr: "Hot showers".

Poe was in trouble.

 _Big_ trouble.

 _Bantha-sized_ trouble.

More trouble than when he was on Starkiller base in Kylo Ren’s shackles, and more trouble than when he had crash landed on Jakku.

Should he turn around and run? The option seemed tempting at first thought, but he would have to come up with a damn good excuse, or face a undoubtedly awkward line of questioning about why he hightailed it out of the showers. 

He had to make a decision, and fast; he had been standing wide-eyed in the doorway for an uncomfortably long time. Taking a deep, reassuring breath, he entered the steamy room.

Where Finn stood, completely naked. Water poured in droves from the shower onto his bare skin, beading before cascading downwards onto the floor. 

Poe felt a mix of pleasure and indignation at the realization that Finn was in _excellent_ shape. Finn’s dark skin stretched over lean, corded muscles, shaped for endurance more than raw strength. 

Somehow Poe had wandered under a showerhead, facing in the opposite direction of Finn. As Poe’s towel dropped and he hung it on an adjacent hook, Finn turned and acknowledged him. 

“Morning, Poe!” Finn sounded perfectly cheery, clearly not bothered in the least by Poe’s presence. Finn’s voice, however, seemed to have an effect on Poe; his cock twitched at the sound of his name escaping Finn’s lips. A flash of heat rose high in his cheeks and his gaze remained firmly fixed on the wall _away_ from the incredibly sexy man who was currently making him painfully and embarrassingly hard. 

“Morning Finn,” he managed to choke out, his voice rising up an octave so he now both felt _and_ sounded like a teenager. 

Poe heard a click as Finn turned the water off, followed by the wet smack of his sandals against the ground as he turned to leave. Poe couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief that Finn couldn’t see just how excited he made Poe. 

Just before he opened the door, Finn stopped and turned to Poe. “By the way, Leia assigned me as your co-pilot today. See you in the X-wing!”

Poe froze; not a single part of him was ready for hours in a tight, confined space with fucking _Finn_ behind him. 

The door slammed shut behind Finn, and Poe let out a groan of frustration, pressing his forehead against the bathroom tile as the hot water rolled down his shoulders.

He was so _fucked_.


	3. The Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a headcanon of mine about the origins of Poe's jacket.

The moment Kes saw it, he knew he had to have it for Shara.

In the shop window it sat, ostentatious in its quality, comprised of duraleather, earthy tones, and functional straps. 

It didn’t matter to him that the price tag was two weeks of his salary. His future wife would love it, a piece to remember him with while she traversed the skies.

–

Kes rubbed the well worn leather between his fingertips; tears trailed down his cheeks, cascading onto the jacket.

Kes pressed his face into the jacket, inhaling it deeply. He committed the smell that lingered to memory: the tang of unburnt fuel, the sweetness of vanilla, the roaring undertones of lavender.

“Dad?”

Pulling the jacket away, Kes sat upright and cleared his throat. “Yes, Poe?”

“Are you okay?”

Slowly Kes turned until his gaze could meet that of his son’s, whose eyes shone with tears. Poe was now old enough to understand pain, but still too young to understand _why_. 

Whispering, Kes said, “Your mother wanted you to have this.”

Tentatively Poe approached, his teary eyes wide with curiosity. “Her… jacket.”

A weak and false smile lifting the corners of his lips, Kes held the precious jacket up for his son to inspect. 

“It brought her good luck when she flew,” he said, biting his bottom lip to stem the tears. “When you’re ready to fly your own ship, she wanted you to have good luck, too.”

Poe reached out, slowly, like Kes may have a change of heart; when it stayed, Poe reached out frantically to grasp it, bringing it into his face and smelling it just like his father did. 

“It smells good,” murmured Poe.

“It does.”

–

“Keep it. It suits you.”

The words flowed out of Poe’s lips like there had never been another option. The jacket had been his mother’s, once; but now, seeing it on Finn made Poe realize it hadn’t looked right on a person since.

Perhaps it was because Finn was genuine, and brave, just like his mother. 

Or perhaps, just like his father, he wanted it to be worn by someone he wished to protect. 

But as Poe and Finn walked side-by-side into the Resistance base, Poe had a feeling he would see the jacket again, many, many times. 


	4. I Dreamt About You Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: "I dreamt about you last night"

“What did you dream about?”

Before Poe settles into consciousness, while his eyes are still closed and his thoughts waver between dreams and reality – sometimes muddling the two – Finn always asks him that. 

A smile graces Poe’s lips. “A sunrise.” His voice is hoarse, so he clears his throat. “Breakfast. With you.”

Finn’s finger trails along Poe’s cheek. “Breakfast at sunrise? Sounds romantic.”

“It was.” Eyes still closed, Poe sighs contentedly. Finn is pressed against his side, hot as a furnace even under threadbare sheets. Finn rubs his nose against Poe’s cheek, inhaling deeply. 

Still gummy with sleep, Poe’s eyes struggle open so they can meet Finn’s. His dark eyes are brightened by the day’s first light trickling in through the window of their shared room. “Why do you always ask?”

“Ask what?”

“What I dream about.”

Faintly Finn flushes before looking away. “I… don’t dream. It was conditioned out, by the First Order. I think because it promotes creativity and individuality. I didn’t even know dreams existed until Rey told me about one of hers.”

The last vestiges of sleep slip away from Poe to be replaced by overwhelming sadness. He whispers, “You don’t dream? Ever?” 

Finn shakes his head. “So… I’m curious what they’re like. Dreams.”

Poe presses a palm to Finn’s cheek, heat radiating through his skin. “I remember in my dream last night that we were outside the base; you looked exactly the way that you do, but it was too quiet, so I knew that it was a dream. Even when they feel real, dreams always have a tell like that. There was a picnic table, and we were eating bread, and real eggs. The sun was just starting to rise, and you looked so good in that lighting.”

Low in his throat, Finn chuckles, a sound that sends a shiver down Poe’s spine. “Were we happy?”

Poe sucks his lower lip between his teeth and smiles before pressing a soft kiss to Finn’s lips. “Dreams or reality, when I’m with you, Finn, I’m always happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always accepting prompts, especially about these two, on my [tumblr](zendelai.tumblr.com)!


End file.
